


BTIKMS

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сексуальные фантазии на тему невероятной близости Адама и Томми, и не только  физической, но и духовной.</p><p>Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	BTIKMS

…Острые струйки душа впиваются в тело, жалят, щекочут кожу, разогревают, расслабляют. Вода достаточно горячая – как любит Адам. Он может стоять под таким душем больше получаса, предпочитая его ванне в такие дни, когда слишком велик риск заснуть в остывающей ароматной воде. Душ не усыпляет – расслабляя, он снимает усталость и наполняет тело энергией. А еще в душе хорошо поется… и думается. Адам медленно проводит ладонью по мокрым волосам, лезущим в глаза, зачесывая их назад, подставляет воде лицо, зажмуриваясь крепче, чуть морщась от такого ощутимого «массажа». Кожа быстро привыкает к тонким уколам, струи перестают жалить, и Адаму кажется, что вода ласкает его лицо, покрывает невесомыми поцелуями так, как это умеет делать только он…  
Он – странный… Адам давно отказался от идеи понять его до конца, хотя это не мешает им обоим читать друг у друга в сердце и в мыслях как в открытой книге. Он – его, предан ему до мозга костей, единственный, в ком Адам уверен больше, чем в самом себе, – и при этом, такой независимый. Как маленький строптивый уличный котенок – разрешает чесать себя за ухом и поить молоком, но если попасть не в настроение, может оцарапать. И все же он принадлежит Адаму – всегда, даже находясь за тысячи километров, даже даря свои улыбки другим людям.  
Адам улыбается и делает воду чуть горячей, подставляя настойчивым струям грудь и ребра, оглаживая себя по бокам. Закрывает глаза и вспоминает…  
Он любит ласкать тело Адама – иногда просто нежно касаясь, проводя загрубевшими от струн подушечками пальцев по чувствительным местам: обводит ореолы сосков, пересчитывает ребра, щекочет впадину пупка, заставляя Адама хныкать от накатывающих волнами мурашек. Иногда он становится требовательным, почти жадным – с силой проводит по бедру вверх, предупреждающе сжимает, оставляя на коже бледные отпечатки, обхватывает член Адама так же уверенно, как гриф любимой гитары. Тонкие сильные пальцы заставляют Адама сходить с ума уже только от обычной дрочки. Кажется, что он лучше самого Адама знает самый удачный темп и степень сжатия, а от прикосновения чуть шершавой кожи к ноющей от желания головке или поджимающимся мышцам между ягодиц Адам никогда не может сдержать вскрика…  
Воздух в душевой кабинке тяжелеет от горячих паров и жарких воспоминаний. Адам чувствует, как по венам разливается возбуждение, оно похоже на жидкий металл – течет медленно, вязко, раскаляет до бела, выматывает душу.   
Стоит закрыть глаза – перед мысленным взором возникает тот, чьи ласки никогда не перестанут быть желанными. Обнаженный, обманчиво хрупкий, гибкий и изворотливый – ни за что не поймаешь, если сам не захочет. Он бывает бесстыдным, может ласкать себя, широко раскинув бедра и облизывая губы, только чтобы видеть, как Адам тяжело шумно дышит приоткрытым ртом и комкает в пальцах простынь, стонет, умоляя разрешить прикоснуться. Но он так же может быть покорным, тереться о большую ладонь Адама, выпрашивая ласку, выгибаться навстречу собственническим поцелуям, открываться, принимая Адама в себя так глубоко, что у обоих темнеет в глазах. Адам никогда не сможет решить – какой Томми ему нравится больше: дерзкий, капризный, чуть агрессивный, от ласк которого неделями не сходят синяки на бедрах и ягодицах, или ласковый мягкий котенок, готовый целоваться всю ночь до утра, не требуя большего, когда у Адама от усталости не остается сил даже на дрочку. Он берет и отдается с одинаковым воодушевлением – так же как играет на гитаре: пока не получится идеально или пока его не остановить.   
– Эй, ты там уснул что ли? – делано возмущенный голос выводит Адама из мечтательного транса, дверца душевой кабины с тихим шорохом отъезжает в сторону, и Томми многозначительно хмыкает, глядя на стояк Адама.  
– Хм… – взгляд коньячных глаз медленно скользит по телу, ласкает разгоряченную кожу, останавливается на лице Адама, вдруг ни с того ни с сего залившегося румянцем, заглядывает словно в душу.  
– Кажется, тут по мне кто-то соскучился? – Томми улыбается и быстро скидывает футболку со спортивными штанами, забираясь к Адаму под горячий душ. – Уф, фак! Ты решил свариться?!  
Ворчит, регулируя температуру воды, шлепает Адама по рукам, когда тот, не удержавшись, стискивает стройное бедро.   
– Устал? – не самый уместный вопрос, когда они оба обнажены и трутся друг о друга в тесной душевой кабинке, но у обоих за плечами перелет и три совместных выступления в разных концах очередного города, так что Томми знает, о чем спрашивает.  
Адам мычит что-то невразумительное ему в шею, наслаждаясь близостью, улыбаясь уже просто от того что он – есть – рядом, что с ним не надо слов, что он всегда знает лучше самого Адама когда и что ему нужно. И как…  
– Обопрись… – и не просьба, и не приказ: так умеет говорить только он, спокойно, но убедительно.  
Адам послушно опирается спиной о влажную стенку душевой кабинки, вздрагивает от капель, стекающих на плечи, расставляет шире ноги. Томми опускается перед ним на колени, смотрит снизу вверх, улыбаясь загадочно – обещающе. Адам может бесконечно смотреть как тонкие длинные пальцы уверенно ложатся на его член… Иногда он думает, что на одном из промовыступлений неизбежно сработает рефлекс, и он кончит от одного только вида того, как Томми знакомым жестом обхватывает гриф гитары…  
– Ммм… – твердый язык обводит головку, Адам видит склоненную над его членом белобрысую макушку, с наслаждением запускает пальцы в короткие светлые волосы.   
Адам никогда не настаивает не потому, что боится обидеть Томми, а потому что доверяет его чутью. Томми каким-то непостижимым образом чувствует – знает – каждый раз как именно Адаму хочется сегодня: медленно и нежно или жестко и грубо. В любом случае, Адам не остается внакладе, не останется и сейчас, потому пальцы лишь слегка сжимают волосы, зная, что Томми это возбуждает, массируют кожу головы, не подталкивая, не задавая темп.  
Чуть позже, задыхаясь от возбуждения, слепо шаря ладонями по запотевшей стенке душа, кусая губы, Адам будет сдавленно стонать, толкаясь навстречу ритмично двигающейся светловолосой голове у его паха, и представлять, как Томми ласкает себя, опустив одну руку вниз к собственному возбужденному члену. Им нравится кончать вместе, почти синхронно, на два голоса кричать или выстанывать имена друг друга, и потом вместе же приходить в себя, судорожно цепляясь за плечи, прижимаясь мокрыми лбами. Нравится видеть, как медленно проясняется взгляд напротив, как припухшие искусанные губы расплываются в довольной улыбке. Хрипло шептать сентиментальные нежности или обмениваться пошлыми шуточками – смотря какое настроение.  
– …Фффак… А я надеялся, что ты меня сегодня трахнешь – нормально, в кровати, в кои-то веки…  
В голосе Томми столько «искреннего» осуждения, что Адам прыскает со смеху, но тут же напускает на себя серьезный вид.  
– А не срослось. Жалеешь?  
– Вот еще… Щас поспим пару часиков, и будешь отрабатывать… Полотенце принести?  
Адам соглашается и с полотенцем, и с «отработкой», прекрасно зная, что его сейчас уложат в постель, усыпят ласковыми поцелуями, отключат звук на обоих айфонах, чтобы дать выспаться и набраться сил. А утром – если успеют – они наверстают то, на что сегодня их не хватило.   
– Не спи, замерзнешь. Держи полотенце…  
Он может быть заботливой наседкой и маленьким домашним тираном – его Томми. Важно то, что это всегда совпадает с желанием Адама, с тем, каким он нужен Адаму в каждый момент его жизни.


End file.
